Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: 2 Cops and 2 Paramedics become Hostages. Will they survive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters. All the major TW characters are owned by NBC. Fyre created Mercedes.  
  
Thank You: To Fyre, for letting me use Mercedes and for helping me come up with the basic story line.   
  
Special Thank You: To moonshine44 for being the first person to review my story 'Vengeance' and insisting I wrote more Carlos/Mercedes angst. Here you go moonshine! Hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to you.  
  
Synopsis: 2 Cops and 2 Paramedics get caught up in a restaurant attack. Can the rest of the 55 save them before all hell breaks loose? It's probably about a year after my last posted Fic 'Unexpected Surprise'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a boring Tuesday evening as Mercedes rested in the seat of the Bus. She had replaced Taylor for the next few months as a Paramedic. With raising her their newly adopted child, her blood nephew, Mikey Jr., She felt the job would be less stressful. She never realized it would be this boring. It was 4:30 and she was starving. Looking to Kim, who was driving, she sighed.   
  
"Let's call in for dinner. I'm starving." Mercedes said, rubbing her stomach, moaning. She heard her stomach growling loudly.  
  
"All right, call it in." Kim nodded, turning a corner towards the restaurant they usually ate at. Mercedes reached for the radio as a call came through.  
  
"Adam 55-2 respond to a possible Domestic. Police are on scene. 198th and Oak."  
  
"Of course. Only when I am starving and need food." Mercedes picked up the radio, responding.  
  
"Adam 55-3, responding" She turned on the lights and sirens as Kim sped up.  
  
Arriving on the scene, Sully and Davis nodded for them to go up, and followed close behind. They had stuffed the abusing husband in the RMP and were waiting for the paramedics to show up. As they walked in, Mercedes saw a horrid sight. Flashbacks of her mother and her childhood crossed her mind as Kim moved to the woman. She lay, unconscious, blood coming from her mouth and side.  
  
"Davis." Mercedes said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Davis responded, looking towards her.  
  
"You remember your EMT training?" Mercedes voice got softer.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Davis looked at her, wondering why she would ask that.  
  
"Because I. I can't do this. I'm gunna be sick!" Running out of the building, Kim yelled after her. Sully ran after her as Davis assumed her responsibilities. Running down the stairs she ran behind the building and started to puke. Sully stopped, hearing her and moaned, cringing. Why did he have to listen to this? Watching Mercedes stumble out of the alley, she moved to the bus. Getting a bottle of water she had in the bus, she rinsed her mouth out and spit it in the street. Popping a piece of gum into her mouth, she moaned, slumping into the driver's seat. Kim came rushing down with Davis and the lady, who was now laid on the stretcher. Moving her into the Buss, the doors slammed and Mercedes drove. Kim called mercy with basic Information and looked towards Mercedes.  
  
"Merc, you want to tell me what happened back there?" Kim said in a 'you're gunna tell me whether you like it or not' tone of voice. Mercedes just moaned, holding her stomach, hoping they would make it to Mercy in time for her to barf again.   
  
Mercedes pulled the Bus up and backed in. Jumping out of the driver's seat, she opened the back doors and helped pull the woman out. Seeing her face made Mercedes' stomach lurch. As the doctors took the stretcher, Mercedes ran for the bathroom. Disappearing behind the doors Kim, sighed, starting the paperwork. Sully and Davis came up behind her.  
  
"Where did Mercedes go?" Ty asked looking around.  
  
"She went to the bathroom. I think we went to puke again." Kim shook her head.  
  
"That scene must have upset her." Sully knew some of the Boscorelli family history, and didn't like any of it.  
  
"But why? Mercedes isn't exactly the faint of heart." Kim looked up at Sully.  
  
"You'll have to ask her Kim." Sully shut his mouth as Mercedes came back. Just seeing Mercedes pale face made him heave slightly. She looked terrible. Proctor came out and saw her. Taking Mercedes arm, she took her into an Exam room. Kim looked a little shocked. Was Mercedes sick?  
  
Kim went outside and called Doc.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Kim. Tell Carlos and whoever else met you there we won't be able to make it."  
  
"Why? A Call runs late?"  
  
"Kind of, but Mercedes is sick. Sully said it was the scene. But she's all pale and greenish tinted."  
  
"What was the scene? Mercedes has seen some gross stuff Kim."  
  
"A woman got beaten by her husband. Pretty bad too. Mercedes walked in, saw the woman, and ran."  
  
"that doesn't sound like Mercedes. I'll tell Carlos, Bosco and Yokas. Call us when you go on lunch, maybe we can meet for coffee."  
  
"All right. See you later." Kim hung up and sighed, walking back into the ER. 


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos looked up at Doc, waiting for an explanation about the phone call. Bosco was sitting down with a pile of food on his plate. He loved all you can eat buffets. Faith looked at Doc, biting into a Crab Rangoon. Doc hung up the phone and looked at the group.  
  
"Kim and Mercedes can't make it." That was all he said as he got a fork full of Pork Spareribs and took a bite. Carlos looked at Doc, stunned. Why wasn't he talking? Was something wrong with his wife? Something that he couldn't tell him? Blinking a few times, he slammed his fist down o the table, sending his fork flying into the air and falling to the floor.  
  
"Well? Why can't they make it? You said something about being sick? Is Mercedes all right? Talk Doc!" Doc looked at Carlos, and blinked a few times.  
  
"All Kim said was that they went to a scene, and Mercedes couldn't handle what she saw."  
  
"What kind of scene?" Bosco knew his sister didn't get sick easily. She had seen things that turned his skin white.  
  
"She said some guy beat up his wife and when Mercedes walked in, she asked Davis to take over and ran out the building."  
  
"Damn it." Carlos looked at his plate pushed it away. Even though he was still the same old Carlos, knowing what his wife must have gone through made his stomach turn. Yokas saw him shove the plate away and shrugged, finishing her Rangoon. Bosco didn't even seemed fazed. Of course he was worried about his sister, but he knew she was in good hands with Kim, Davis and Sully. He was starving, so he continued on eating like it was his last meal. Carlos got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom when 2 masked men ran into the building and started screaming for everyone to get on the floor. Bosco almost choked on his food as Yokas stood up. Doc heard the guy and proceeded to move to the floor. Carlos looked confused and was knocked into one of the guys by a screaming woman. The jolt freaked one of the gunmen out. Spinning quickly he shot Carlos in the side.   
  
Feeling the sudden pain of a gunshot, he fell to his knees, looking towards Doc with a panicked look on his face before falling forward to the floor.  
  
"Carlos!" Doc cried out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, Kim still waited, impatiently. Davis brought her and Sully some coffee since none of them could leave until she was done. Proctor walked out and passed a chart to the desk nurse and turned towards Kim with a smirk.  
  
"She's all set, she's just getting her clothes on. She'll be out in a minute." That sly smirk still across her face, she walked off. Kim looked lost as Davis just shrugged and Sully stood up. Coming out of the room a moment later, fixing her collar, Kim looked at her.  
  
"Everything all right?" Kim asked warily staring Mercedes down for any hint of what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Just a stomach bug." She was lying through her teeth. Kim knew this and went after her, calling in that they were available. When they got to the bus, Sully and Davis walked towards their RMP as a call came over their radio.  
  
"55 Charlie."  
  
"This is 55 Charlie" Davis talked into the radio.  
  
"55 Charlie respond to the Chinese Panda restaurant. Confirmed shots fired."  
  
"55 Charlie responding" Davis looked at Sully. That's where they were supposed to meet Bosco and Yokas for dinner. Kim and Mercedes looked towards them knowing that's where Doc and Carlos went. Jumping to the Bus both vehicles pulled out of the Bay and sped towards the scene.  
  
"Please. Let them be all right." Mercedes said softly as Kim followed 55 Charlie. 


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived on the scene, Mercedes ran towards the building and was grabbed by Swertzky. She struggled against him screaming that her brother and husband were in there. Kim and Davis came up behind her, pulling her back as she started to cry. Swertzky looked towards Sully and Davis.  
  
"Yokas called in from under her table. She said that there are 2 gunmen, and 4 confirmed shot. Bosco is in there, as well as 2 paramedics. She said not to radio back because she hadn't been seen and didn't want to be caught." Sully nodded and looked towards Mercedes who was sitting on the back of the Bus, sobbing. He had ever really seen Mercedes like that unless it came to her brother, and even then, she almost never lost composure. She knew there was a job to do and she did it. This time was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew she was different somehow.   
  
"Merc, you need to calm down. We have a job we have to do, and crying won't help them. Please calm down and compose yourself." Kim talked softly to her as Davis moved towards Swertzky.   
  
"What do we do, Boss?" Davis looked at Swertzky, waiting for orders.  
  
"We are waiting for SWAT and ESU to get here. If we can take these guys out without losing anymore people, we will." Swertzky heard his cell phone ring. Picking it up he answered.  
  
"It's Yokas."  
  
"Yokas! Whats going on inside?"  
  
"The 2 gunmen shot one of the paramedics. Bosco and the others are sitting near him. They have the people huddled together. I don't think they know about me yet, because they haven't come after me. I am going to leave the cell phone open so you can hear everything."  
  
"Alright. ESU and SWAT are on their way. Be careful." Yokas said nothing, just sitting there.   
  
Inside the restaurant, the 2 gunmen held everyone hostage. Looking at the cop, they snarled at him.   
  
"Get away from him!" One of the gunmen barked towards Bosco.  
  
"He will die if you get him help." Bosco said defiantly. The gunman put his gun to Bosco's head and told him to move again. Bosco didn't move and looked up at the guy.  
  
"I warned you." Slamming the butt of the gun against Bosco's head he knocked Bosco unconscious. Looking towards Doc, the gunman held his gun to his head.   
  
"Please. Let us get him out of here. If he dies, it'll be murder and you'll get more than a slap on the hand." Doc didn't know how to negotiate. He only knew that a friend was lying, bleeding to death on the floor. The gunman thought about it for a moment, then nodded.   
  
"Just him! They come in, they take him out. No funny business!" The gunman moved the gun away from Doc and shot the restaurant owner, execution style in the back of the head. Doc cringed.  
  
"Any funny business the cop gets it like this guy just did."  
  
Doc called Kim's phone, knowing she would be outside. Kim answered it.  
  
"Carlos was shot. He is bleeding badly. We need you to come in here and get him. The gunmen are allowing it."  
  
"All right."  
  
Doc hung up on Kim and she moved to Swertzky.  
  
"Doc just called. He said the gunmen shot Carlos and are letting us go in and get him."  
  
Swertzky looked at her, shaking his head.   
  
"Too dangerous. He could kill you."  
  
"Carlos needs our help! I am going in there, with or without your cooperation."  
  
Out of nowhere Mercedes got up, moving to Swertzky.  
  
"Look Lieu, my husband and brother are in there. Give me a gun to hide on me and give us vests. Mo taught me how to use a gun, and we can do something about whats going on in there."  
  
Swertzky sighed. He knew he shouldn't let it happen, but he allowed it.  
  
"Get them vests. They are going in. Davis, give Mercedes your gun. Sully go through the back door and see if you can see anything on the gunmen."  
  
The plan went into motion and Mercedes was suited up with Kim. She hid the gun in her jacket, with her gloves and moved the stretcher towards the door. Knocking they were let in by one of the gunmen. They rushed to Carlos and slowly turned him. Looking down at him Mercedes held back sobbing. Kim tore Carlos shirt open and applied pressure to the wound. Mercedes looked towards Doc and where Faith was and nodded slowly. The gunman grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked her back.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Take the body out of here! Now!"   
  
Mercedes looked up at the gunman and he looked down at her.   
  
"Look. Let these people go, and keep me. You have a cop and 2 paramedics, that's more than enough. No one else has to get hurt."  
  
The gunman raised the gun to her head and looked down at her.  
  
"You'll get me what I want." The gunman looked to the man holding the others and nodded to let them go out with Carlos. Moving towards Carlos, Mercedes kissed his cool lips softly. He looked up at her, in a half-dazed state.   
  
"No." Carlos spoke softly as Kim started to pull him out as the people lined out the door. The door slammed and the gunman looked at her.  
  
"What is he, your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Actually he is my husband. And that unconscious cop there is my brother."  
  
"A cop and his family, how cute. Get over there next to him. NOW!" He pointed the gun at Doc who crawled next to Bosco. Bosco moaned and opened his eyes, looking up to see Mercedes sitting next to him.  
  
"One false move, cop, and your cute sister here gets it. Wouldn't want to see her brains splattered all over the ugly carpet, would you?"  
  
Bosco moaned and closed his eyes. His head was killing him. Looking towards where Sully was, Mercedes sneezed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kim rushed Carlos into the hospital. Davis followed as the Doctor took over Carlos' care. Kim moved to the Nurse's desk and started filling out the paperwork. David watched as the Doctor's worked on Carlos and sighed. He didn't know what would happen to Mercedes if she lost Carlos. First the kidnapping, then Mikey, now this. He wondered if the Boscorelli family had some sort of curse on it. Davis looked down at Kim who signed the paperwork.  
  
"I have to get back."  
  
"You're not going without me."  
  
Davis looked at her and walked out with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the restaurant, Mercedes rested against the booth as Bosco sat up slowly. She moaned and held his head. Looking at Mercedes, their eyes met. He knew she had a plan, what plan, he wasn't sure about. 1 of the gunmen had gone to the bathroom and the other one was left alone. Looking up at the one gunman, Mercedes looked down at him and pointed to her pocket. Bosco looked confused as she inched the gun out slowly. Bosco's eyes widened and a look in her eyes told him what the plan was. The gunmen had taken his gun, but he knew faith had one and she was still hidden. He one attached to his ankle, but he wasn't sure he could get to it in time. Mercedes stretched back and looked at Doc, who watched her mouth move.  
  
"Get Faith's gun." She mouthed slowly, so he understood.   
  
Doc nodded and while the gunman's back turned for a second to check on his buddy, Doc reached down and grabbed the gun. Passing it to Mercedes, she passed it to Bosco, who hid it instantly. Faith blinked and wondered why Doc did that and tapped him. Not turning Doc whispered.  
  
"Mercedes has a gun. She gave yours to Bosco."  
  
Faith whispered into the phone what was going on to Swertzky.  
  
Outside, Swertzky cursed. He knew both Boscorelli were a pinch off their rocker when it came to certain situations. As Sully came out to him, and told him what was going on from the back, Davis pulled up with Kim. Swertzky looked at the 2 and decided he would have no choice but to go with Mercedes plan. He just hoped it didn't get anyone killed.   
  
Inside, the gunmen heard a sound and moved to where Doc was. Shoving him, they found Faith. She cried out as they grabbed her by the hair and pulled her so she could be seen.   
  
"Thought you were being clever? Guess what. YOU WEREN'T!" The gunman yelled in her face.  
  
"Get up against the counter. You cop and you EMT!" He pointed at Doc and Bosco. For some reason he hadn't really paid much mind to Mercedes. Maybe he had plans for her later, who knew. Doc and Bosco slowly moved towards the counter and lined up against it. The gunman slammed the butt of the pistol against her face, knocking her to her knees. Mercedes cringed. Looking towards the back she saw Sully come back, with Davis and took her chance.  
  
Mercedes jumped up in the blink of an eye and knocked the gunman over that hit Faith. The second one saw her and aimed at Faith. Sully jumped out from the back and screamed for the 2 men to freeze. With one gunman's gun trained on Sully and Davis, and the others on Mercedes and Faith, Bosco pulled out his gun and trained it on the idiot who had his pointed at Davis.  
  
Mercedes watched the event in slow motion as the gunman who had his gun trained on them, turned to see Bosco point a gun at his friend. Aiming to shoot Bosco in the head, Mercedes ran at him and knocked him over. The gun went off, harmlessly hitting the ceiling fan and going through the roof. The 2nd gunman turned to see the action and Davis took his chance and shot him in the chest.  
  
Sully and Davis ran towards Bosco and Doc, as Mercedes wrestled with the gunman. Rolling around, the gun moved from her head to the gunman's. Bosco kept his gun trained on the guy, but didn't dare shoot in case his sister jerked and he hit her. The gun moved down to where they couldn't see it as the guy bit Mercedes neck.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed and used her free hand to punch him. He caught her wrist and shoved her back. Using her body, he held her in place, looking up at Bosco.  
  
"She dies now. I may die, but at least I'll take her with me." He grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom. Yokas, Bosco, Doc, Davis and Sully looked to the bathroom. Yokas and Doc ran for the door, telling the waiting cops what was going on. Bosco and Davis ran for the bathroom. They prepared to pull open the door when they heard 2 shots and a scream. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bosco and David knocked the door off its hinges and looked down. The gunman was lying in a puddle of blood and Mercedes was laying across form him, in a heap. Bosco ran to his sister and saw the hole in her work shirt. Picking her up in his arms, he ran her outside to Kim and Doc. Doc looked in shock as he laid Mercedes on the ground. Davis pointed towards the bathroom as the SWAT team ran in to clear the building. Bosco wouldn't let Kim near Mercedes as he checked her for blood.  
  
Tearing her shirt open he saw the vest. With an exasperated smile, he checked the make sure the bullet was in the vest and not his sister.   
  
"Mo." Mercedes looked up at him  
  
"Merc! Oh god! You're all right!" He lifted her up and hugged her as she cried out.  
  
"Ow! You know these vets protect against bullets, but DAMN my chest hurts!" She rubbed where the bullet hit the vest, and smiled up at him. Kim and Doc let out their held breath. Looking up at Kim, her smile dropped to a frantic look.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

*****Flashback*****  
  
Mercedes sat in EMT class, yawning. She surrounded by newbies and hopefuls, knowing only about 60% would hack it enough to actually get certified. She had been here 2 times before. She was 20 now, and had to take this course each year until she got her final certification. Twirling her pencil, she yawned again, looking to the door to see a man walk in. He looked cocky and she just shrugged. His tanned skin and well-groomed hair glistened in the summertime heat as he made his way to a desk next to her and looked at her. She was wearing her FDNY T-shirt and a backward cap that said 55 on the face. She looked over at him as he got situated. Her legs were up on the chair in front of her, with no plans on giving it up. She looked forward and doodled on the pad in front of her.  
  
Carlos put his things down and looked to the girl on his right. She looked un-entertained and bored. He smirked slightly and looked over he body. Damn, she's got a rack. He thought to himself as he took in her profile. Her face seemed perfect to him. He could only see half of her face, but he knew her eyes were amazing. Cold Steel blue with a hint of hazel around the pupil. He watched her hands; one was doodling as the other one was drumming nails against the desk. He looked at her hat and shirt that said FDNY and 55 on them. His eyebrow raised. Cute and a firefighter. He wasn't used to women being firefighters. He had the old idea of they should be home and ready for sex anytime the man wanted it. Just looking at her, he knew she was far too independent to try to fit that way of life.  
  
Mercedes closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her ponytail falling over the back of the chair. Looking up suddenly as the door closed, their instructor was there, and was no non-sense. She smirked and shook her head. EMS Trainer Smith. Mercedes knew him well. She had been in his classes 2 times before. The instructor moved to the desk and dropped a doll on the table. Rescesutation Annie they called her. Mercedes raised an eyebrow as the Instructor went on to call names.  
  
"Anthony Amarillo."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Merc. Ahh, Mercedes Boscorelli. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"You too." She said slyly, looking up at him and smirking.   
  
"Final certification, Miss Boscorelli?"  
  
"Damn right. Then I full-fledged firefighter."  
  
"We shall see." He continued through the names.  
  
Carlos looked up at the instructor came in and dropped the doll on the desk. Starting to call names he heard the girl next to him talk. Mercedes? What kind of name is that? It's a car! Not a name for a girl! Especially not a tomboyish one likes her. Her last name is Boscorelli? What a name. Probably took her until 5th grade to spell it all. He thought to himself.  
  
"Carlos Nieto."  
  
Carlos didn't hear his name, he was to busy thinking about the girl next to him.  
  
"NIETO! CARLOS!"  
  
He heard his name yelled and jumped, looking forward.  
  
"Based on the fact you jumped a mile, you must be Mr. Nieto."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, pay attention or you flunk."  
  
Carlos blinked as the instructor threatened him. All ready annoyed that the girl had distracted him, he paid no more attention to her. Except for a few sideways glances.  
  
Mercedes giggled when he got yelled at. What a dork! She thought to herself as she doodled some more. Roll call ended and the instructor made teams of 2. Calling random names. He tamed up each person with another in the class.  
  
"Boscorelli and..Nieto!"  
  
Both of them looked up and blinked. Looking towards the other one they looked back. Moving their desks together, she looked up at him. Looking back at her, he couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were cold steel. He just stared into her eyes as her mouth moved.  
  
"Umm. Hello? Nieto? Are you done gawking at me?"  
  
He snapped out of his daze and nodded, completely embarrassed. If he didn't turn on the suave soon, he thought he would lose his touch.  
  
"So... Been in this class before?"  
  
"Not this one."  
  
"Really? How many of these have you taken?"  
  
"This is my third."  
  
"Really? Enjoy the class or dating the instructor?  
  
"Excuse me?" Mercedes looked at him and blinked, get face getting serious.  
  
"You like the class or are you dating the instructor?"  
  
"I need 3 certifications to become a full-time firefighter. No I am not dating the instructor." She looked disgusted. Carlos cursed at himself. Man he blew that one. Good one Carlos, why not just pull her hair out. He shook his head, staying quiet the rest of the class.  
  
When the class ended, Mercedes gathered her things and walked out. Carlos grabbed his things in a rush and ran after her.  
  
"Mercedes!" He called after her.  
  
She was already outside and on the curb, getting ready to cross the street when he stopped behind her.  
  
"Mercedes!"  
  
Mercedes turned and saw Carlos standing behind her.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So. What are doing now?"  
  
"Going to work. I work at a fire station." She wondered what planet he fell from.  
  
"Oh, need a lift?" He blurted out.  
  
"Umm..No I have a ride."  
  
"Oh, who's picking you up? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Umm... If you asking if I have a boyfriend or a lover, I don't. But if you must know, my ride is my brother. And he's right there." She pointed across the street.  
  
Looking over, Carlos expected to see some teenager in a Camero. She looked like the type of girl that came from a family of car mechanics. He saw the one thing he never expected to see. His mouth dropped seeing a RMP and an officer leaning against the hood, arms crossed over his chest. He looked impatient.  
  
"That's your brother?" Carlos blinked a few times.  
  
"Yes. I have to go now." She turned to walk away as Carlos grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where do you work, maybe I could meet you for drinks after?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
"I work a 20-hour shift as a firefighter, in the 55th precinct. My brother works a cop in the same district." Mercedes looked up at him. Carlos felt defeated. She had tarnished all hope of him getting a chance with her.  
  
"Mercedes! Come on! What the hell is taking so long! Jesus Christ! MOVE!" Maurice yelled from across the street.  
  
"Night Carlos." She shook her head as she ran across the street and got in the RMP. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mercedes woke up to a slight shaking. As she opened her eyes, Maurice was trying to wake her up. The doctor was standing over her. Startled, she sat up suddenly, knowing he was there about Carlos. She had just had a dream about their first encounter and wanted to know how he was.  
  
"Mrs. Nieto. Carlos is recovering surgery. He received a bullet to his side and his spleen was ruptured. He made it through the surgery, and is resting."  
  
"When can I see him?"  
  
"I can take you in right now. He is already in a room."  
  
Mercedes got up and hugged her brother, who held her for a moment, then let her go. She followed the doctor to Carlos' room. Looking at Carlos, she started to cry. The doctor left her and went about his business. She moved a chair to his bedside and took his hand. She pressed his hand to her cheek and sobbed softly.   
  
"Carlos. I know you can hear me. You need to pull through this. Mikey misses you and you have me worried sick. I have some news for you. But I want you to be awake to tell you. Please. Open your eyes and look at me." She looked at his face, and got no response. She laid her head on his bed, and held his hand. Crying herself to sleep she had a dream about their first day of work together.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Carlos walked up to the 55 fire station and smiled. His first day on the job. He didn't plan on keeping this job, but if it helped him get into medical school, he was there. He remembered that girl from the training class, and shook his head. God she was mean. Must be a lesbian or something. He couldn't remember what station she worked at and didn't really care. He was there to work. Ok, not so much work, and then get into medical school. He walked up the stairs after passing the truck and came to a halt at the top. He saw a group of firefighters, and paramedics. Some sitting at the table, some mingling or sitting in front of the TV. He looked towards the stove and saw her.  
  
Mercedes was wearing a FDNY T-shirt. Her hair in a messy bun, she was helping Jimmy make Grilled Cheese. She was laughing and throwing bits of bread at DK and Walsh. He stood there; mesmerized by the way she looked. Though she wore no make-up, she was radiant. He shook his head, as Doc approached him. Looking towards Doc, he smiled.  
  
"You must be Carlos."  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"Mercedes as told us so much about you." Doc smiled as Carlos looked over at the woman. Mercedes didn't even acknowledge he was there.  
  
"What has she told you?"  
  
"Things. You lockers over here. Get ready and I'll meet you in the bus." Doc went downstairs after Kim and Bobby. Carlos moved to his new locker and watched Mercedes. What did she say about me? Why is she even here? God. Not only did I have to deal with her at the training, now I have to work close to her. Great. He thought to himself as he moved to go change.  
  
"Hey Nieto." Carlos looked towards the voice. Mercedes was standing, surrounded by the guys, giggling. He just looked at her. When she smiled, her eyes had a sheen to them that took him by surprise. He never saw her smile in class.  
  
"Hey BMW." Carlos shot back, knowing she probably said something embarrassing about him. Mercedes looked up at Jimmy and laughed, turning back to the grilled cheese. Carlos cursed at himself and went upstairs to change. After a time he came down to hear her talking about him.  
  
"And then he hit on me, while my brother sat across the street waiting for me! It was so weird." She laughed as the group laughed with her. He walked by them, and Mercedes stopped talking, no longer laughing. She didn't know he was there and felt bad. She ran after him.  
  
"Nieto! Wait!" She grabbed his arm.  
  
"What?" He turned, looking at her with a glare.  
  
"I." Before she could apologize, the alarm went off for a fire. Looking up at him, she ran towards her gear as the rest of the group ran down. She got her things on and ran for the truck, looking back at him. 'Sorry' She mouthed to him as the truck pulled out and Jimmy slammed the door. Carlos walked to the Bus and shook his head. Women. He rolled his eyes as he looked to Doc, who pulled out after the truck. 


	8. Chapter 8

When Carlos and Doc pulled up to the fire, they could see the top half of the house was engulfed. Stopping the Bus, they got out and waited. Carlos could see the group of 55 firefighters. He wondered which one was Mercedes. Watching 2 teams go in, he waited, bored. After a few moments, they heard Lieu call for them. Rushing over with Doc, they watched a firefighter come out with a body over his or her shoulder. Doc rushed over and took the body and laid it on the ground. Carlos assisted and looked up for a moment to se who brought the body out.   
  
Mercedes took off the helmet to wipe her forehead and looked down at Carlos.   
  
"Surprised?"  
  
He looked up at her in utter shock. He never would have believed a woman of her size could lift someone of equal weight, never mind carry the body over a distance. Doc yelled at him to pay attention and he looked down.   
  
After a few minutes, Carlos and Doc pushed the stretcher into the Bus. Carlos walked to the passenger door and looked towards where Mercedes was. She was walking towards the cop who had picked her up that night. She was talking him, and laughing about something. He got in the bus and just watched her. He heard her name called and hugged the cop, running towards the yell. Doc took off.  
  
Looking through the back window, he saw Mercedes going back into the building, and he sighed.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Mercedes lay asleep with her head on his bed, never letting go of his hand. The nurse came in to check on him and saw her. Mercedes woke up to the sound of the door and looked up, seeing the nurse.  
  
"Don't mind me"  
  
Mercedes nodded and closed her eyes again.  
  
~~~Few Hours Later~~~  
  
Mercedes woke up to a sound. She looked at the door and saw her brother. Maurice moved to her side, and patted her arm. She looked like hell. He asked if she wanted any coffee and she nodded. Once he left to go get it, she looked up at her husband and started to sob again.  
  
"Carlos. If you can hear me, please, wake up. I can't live without you. You're my soul mate." She knew in her heart that they were soul mates. They had a bond, both came from odd households and both had a fascination with saving and helping people.   
  
"Mikey misses you, and everyone is waiting for you to come back to work. Please wake up." She stood up, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She was crying as her brother walked back in with the coffee. He rubbed her back and sighed. He knew she was distraught, but he didn't know what to do. He sat next to her as she took the coffee, standing up.   
  
"I remember when we first met, when he first worked at the firehouse, I remember every waking moment with him. Why won't he wake up Mo?" She sobbed and paced. Mo looked at her and his heart broke for her. He wasn't fond of Carlos when they first met, but he liked him now. He made his sister happy, and he knew if Carlos didn't pull through it would crush her. He watched her move to Carlos' side again and sit down. She slid her hand into his and held it tightly.  
  
"Mo."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't live my life without him. I'm pregnant again."  
  
"Say what?" Mo looked at her and blinked.  
  
"I'm pregnant again."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"I found out this morning, before this all happened. Its bad enough Mikey will never know his father. I can't raise a child knowing that child will never know his father." Mo moved to and started massaging her shoulders.  
  
"I know Love. I know." Bosco looked at Carlos then kissed his sisters cheek.  
  
"I got to go before the nurse gets me."  
  
Mercedes nodded and sighed, looking at Carlos. Petting his hair, she kissed his lips softly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She fell asleep next to him for a few hours. She felt something touch her hair and jerked up. She looked down to see Carlos staring at her, eyes half open. She smiled, and squeezed his hand, which he copied.   
  
"Hi." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The restaurant? You were shot."  
  
Carlos thought back and remembered. He looked up at her, and nodded.  
  
"You're all right now though. Had me scared for a few hours though."  
  
He looked up at her and reached up, touching her face softly.  
  
"I dreamt about you."  
  
She smiled and pressed her cheek to his hand. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes pulled up to the fire station with Carlos. He had been released from the hospital and the station set up a surprise party. Helping him up the stairs, she kept his head down, so he wouldn't see. When they got to the top of the stairs, everyone yelled SURPRISE! And Carlos jumped. Everyone was there from the 55 that they knew, as well as her mother and Mikey Jr.  
  
"Oh my god! You shouldn't have!" Carlos smiled and looked at everyone. There was a buffet of food and a cake that said 'Welcome Back, Carlos' on it.   
  
"Welcome back, Carlos!" Kim walked over gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Kim" Carlos blushed slightly and looked at Mercedes, who had moved to Mikey and picked him up. They had decided to raise Mikey as their own son. Everyone patted Carlos on the back or hugged him to welcome him home. After a few minutes, Carlos moved to Mercedes and kissed her softly. Looking at Mikey, who was toddling around slowly. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Mercedes. Everyone started to get plates and move to the tables to eat.  
  
As everyone was eating, Mercedes stood up. They all looked at her and smirked.   
  
"Ok! Everyone shut up. I want to talk" Some of the guys booed her and threw pieces of roll at her and she laughed.  
  
"All right, children!" She looked around and then down to Carlos.  
  
"I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you this, but." She just looked at him and he looked back.  
  
"The day you were shot, I found out something. Something I'm not sure how you will react to after the entire event over the past 18 months. That stomach flu I had that morning wasn't the flu. I'm pregnant."  
  
The room fell quiet as everyone stared at her in disbelief. What were they? Fiends? Is all they did was have sex and make love? Were they rabbits? Carlos looked down at his plate for a moment. Everyone waited for his reaction. Mercedes fidgeted slightly.  
  
"You mean. You're pregnant, as in, again?" He looked up at her. Her heart sank. Maybe he wasn't ready for a baby with Mikey and all. She sighed and her smile turned to a slight frown.  
  
"Why are you frowning?" Carlos stood up and looked at her. Mercedes shrugged as Carlos lifted her up in his arms, cradling her. She looked up at him in confusion  
  
"We're going to have a baby!" He spun her around and held him to her, pressing his soft lips to hers. He put her down and hugged her tightly. Cupping her face with his hands he kissed her again, more deeply and passionately.  
  
Everyone made whooping, cheering and awe noises as they kissed repeatedly. Bosco stood up; looking annoyed and clanged his plate for attention.  
  
"Ok. So your gunna try again. You know what this means right?" Everyone stared at him, waiting for a snide comment.  
  
"What Mo?"  
  
"I get to name the baby!" He hugged Mercedes and Carlos and smiled. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The surprise party had turned into an announcement party. Lieu transferred Mercedes to the Paramedic squad and Taylor back to the Fire squad. He looked at everyone and just smiled. The Third Watch 55 was certainly a family. All for one and one for all. 


End file.
